Sisterly spankings
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Sophitia has a few things to say to her younger sister, who has been acting up lately. Even the peaceful, caring girl Sophitia is can be shown to be strict and disciplinary, as Cassandra will soon discover. Also, this may become a series, as there are plenty of sisters throughout dozens of gaming series that could use an adjustment from their more mature sisters. It depends on you.
1. Corporal punishment for Cassandra

Cassandra returned from a shopping spree after abandoning the bakery and entered the front door of her house to see her older sister, Sophitia, standing in the middle of the hall with her arms crossed.

"Hey, sis! What's up?! Wanna see some of the stuff I bought? I got stuff for you, too!" Cassandra said, rummaging through the bag of clothes and knick-knack... things (I don't know what stuff they had back in Ancient Greece).

"No Cassandra, I don't want to see anything you bought." Sophitia said in a surprisingly menacing tone, which scared Cassandra.

"What's wrong, sis? You okay?" Cassandra said, backing away from her older sister.

"Not really. I was told by Lucius that you beat away customers with a broom again and then abandoned the bakery, leaving him to do everything on his own. Is that true?" Sophitia asked, now glaring at her younger sister.

"O-of course not, sis! He said he could handle everything on his own, so I let him do that." Cassandra said nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh, really? Then why did several people come here and complain that you chased and beat them with a broom?" Sophitia said, walking up to Cassandra (who was backed against the door) to the point where if she took another step, their boobs would be pressing against each other.

"I'm sorry, Sophitia! They were getting SOOOO pushy!" Cassandra whined.

"You should expect that by now, Cassandra! People need bread on a daily basis!" Sophitia said angrily, then sighed, grabbing her younger sister's wrist, dragging her to a bench (They probably didn't have couches back then). "You need a spanking, Cassandra. As a matter of fact, this has been long in the waiting." Sophitia said.

_That's what she said._ Cassandra thought.

"Please no, sis! I didn't mean it! I just got too cooped up and hot from the oven and went crazy! I won't do it again, I promise!" Cassandra pleaded, kicking and stuggling as he older sister laid her across her lap.

"I'm sure you won't, because this is going to make sure you don't!" Sophitia said angrily, horribly smacking her younger sister poorly protected rear, the tunic not covering up anything and only the thing panties being in the way.

Cassandra cried and struggled to get away, even lashing out and scratching Sophitia's arm, just deep enough to draw blood, but enough to enrage the older blonde.

"That does it Cassandra! When I'm done with you, you'll feel like you're sitting in the oven!" Sophitia said, filled with rage.

She yanked down Cassandra's panties and began hammering on her backside until her hand was as red as it was. She blew her hand off to cool it down a few times, before reaching for something out of sight, much to Cassandra's horror.

"What are you reaching for, sis?!" Cassandra asked, shaking in fear.

"Something else you ruined." Sophitia growled, pulling out her sword that Cassandra once stole and broke. "It seems fitting to me you get punished with something you broke." Sophitia said, hammering down with the sword.

"Oww! Please no more, sis! My butt feels like it's gonna fall off!" Cassandra pleaded.

"Stop talking nonsense! You know as well as I do that would never happen! But now that we're speaking about your backside, you deserve this for another reason!" Sophitia said, spanking even harder with the sword, causing Cassandra to cry waterfalls of tears, anime-style.

"Why, sis! I didn't do anything else!" Cassandra pleaded, trying to avoid dying from the pain (something else she knew couldn't happen, but it certainly felt that way to her).

"That ridiculous critical finish of yours! You're degrading yourself and our family, smashing your rear into your opponent constantly. You couldn't show any less respect for your fellow warriors! Taki even asked me if we ever taught you how to behave respectfully!" Sophitia shouted in anger, finishing the spanking with one more strike from the sword with as much power as she could possibly muster, eliciting a scream from her little sister loud enough to shake the entire house.

"I'm sorry, Sophitia! I'll never do it again! I'll make a new critical finish, I'll never hurt anyone with a broom again and I'll never touch your sword without your permission again and when I do, I'll always keep it in the best condition!" Cassandra cried pleadingly, doing whatever she could think of to get her sister/torturer to stop.

"That's better." Sophitia said, combing her sister's hair gently with her fingers. "Besides, from the looks of it, you won't be using your critical finish for a while, anyway." She said, sweetly. Cassandra sniffed, but then looked back at her beloved sister, who looked as peaceful and benevolent as she had ever seen her.

"So, you mean, you're not mad at me anymore, sis?" Cassandra asked, hopefully.

"Not anymore. Now, go to your room and rest a bit. You'll want to do pleanty of rubbing, too. Dinner will be in an hour and I expect the whole family to be SITTING together for a nice, calm dinner." Sophitia said. Cassandra sweatdropped and had a like of fear, then ran to her room, calling back.

"Okay, sis! I'll try to sit with you all for dinner! I may need my pillow, though!" She called, still sobbing.


	2. Punishment Rains

Next: Ai Rin and Fei Rin from Anarchy Reigns

Fei Rin dragged Ai Rin all the way back to the temple of the Crimson Dragon clan after their loss to Leo and Sasha. Rather than letting her go once they got to the temple, she dragged her up to her room and tossed her onto the bed..

"I should not have to drag you home after ordering you to retreat from a mission. You should follow my orders exactly when I tell you." Fei Rin scolded her younger sister.

"But sister! I didn't want to accept defeat from CYBORGS! I wanted to be the winner!" The younger one pouted.

"It doesn't matter. If you had continued to fight like that, you would be dead now." Fei Rin said, glaring at Ai Rin.

"I-I'm sorry,sis." Ai Rin said, now scared of her older sister, on the verge of tears.

Fei Rin sighed, then sat on the bed next to her younger sister, hugging her. "I'm sorry to yell at you, I just don't want you to do anything that would get you hurt." Fei Rin said, calming her sister down. "But you're still getting punished." She said, pulling Ai Rin over her lap, yanking down her panties and pushed up her skirt so it was out of the way, putting her hand on her back to keep her steady.

"Sis, what are you doing?!" Ai Rin asked, struggling.

"Giving you your punishment. Now hush down and accept it." Fei Rin said, spanking her younger sister.

"Ouch!" Ai Rin yelped, wriggling, trying to escape.

"Oh, calm down! You should be used to this. You spank yourself as a taunt, you should be used to this!" Fei Rin said, continuing the spanking.

"Ow! But I never spank myself this hard!" Ai Rin complained, still struggling.

"Well, maybe you should. You'll me used to this for next time!" Fei Rin said, spanking herder.

"Owie! Fei Rin! Stop it! Please! It hurts!" Ai Rin pleaded, trying to cover her butt.

Fei Rin finally stopped and rubbed her younger sisters butt, easing the pain. "There, there. It's all over now. But if you do something like that again, this will feel like love taps. Understood?" She asked, looking sincerely into her younger sisters eyes.

Ai Rin looked in fear, then nodded frantically. "Yes, sis! I promise!" She said.

"Good. Now get to bed. We've had a LONG day." Fei Rin said, leaving the room, holding her head.


End file.
